


[Podfic] I don't know why, but I guess it has something to do with you

by Brennuvargur



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkward Romance, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Flirting, Gossip, Jealous Stiles Stilinski, Knotting, Loss of Control, M/M, Mates, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Popular Derek Hale, Scent Marking, Scents & Smells, Self-Denial, Sexual Tension, Sharing Clothes, Werewolves, awkward seduction through the sharing of clothes and food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brennuvargur/pseuds/Brennuvargur
Summary: Podfic of I don't know why, but I guess it has something to do with you, by LunaCanisLupus_22Original summary by the author:“You smell like me,” the guy says, scowling as he crowds in and Stiles staggers back between the coats and finally hits the wall. “Why do you smell like me?”He barely lets out a garbled sound as the blood rushes to his cheeks. “No reason,” Stiles yelps, struggling to get his footing and grasping at a whirlwind of puffy fur.Or the one where Stiles goes thrift shopping and steals an alpha's shirt. And gets a lot more than he bargains for.





	[Podfic] I don't know why, but I guess it has something to do with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [derpyjeffcarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/derpyjeffcarter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I don't know why, but I guess it has something to do with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299730) by [LunaCanisLupus_22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCanisLupus_22/pseuds/LunaCanisLupus_22). 



[](https://imgur.com/Y7Mzqg1)  
  
[M4B download ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1WY8Bb7PtyrRZTmnWWIBpBMxp6e-YbdEN)| 01:42:46 | 103MB  
[MP3 download ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1nACCFz7yNPAM9UNrgp76h5U7AanbeLxf)| 01:42:46 | 137MB  
  
Hopefully I'll get this up at the archive soon! Please go and kudos/comment on the original work!!!  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you have any problems! Even if you're here 10 years after this was published, feel free to message me if the link goes down.
> 
>  
> 
> [Find me on Dreamwidth](brennuvargur.dreamwidth.org)


End file.
